


The Unexpected

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week has passed since Reids Heat, and he screws up on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new leaf

Reid sat at his desk, over thinking what he was going to do. It had been a week since his heat. Being an Omega, which he was starting to hate, was interfering with his work in a delicate manner. 

"Hey Reid" Morgan strolled pass like nothing happened, like he wasn't the one who caught Reid at the beginning of his heat. The Alpha helped him though it and now they were both back at work. What Morgan didn't know was that Reid couldn't think of anything other than the Alpha, and Reid knew he was being irrational. He had worked with the Alpha for years with ease. They weren't Alpha and Omega but two colleges working on getting nut jobs off the streets. He was terrified of the others catching on to his feelings, even more if Morgan caught on and told him off. Or even scarier, the Alpha thinks it funny that the kid of the office with the brains to solve the most difficult of cases can't even control his own thoughts and feelings. Especially when Derek brushes pass and Reid wants to follow the man where ever he goes. 

"I think I need more coffee" Reid jumped to his feet and fled to the small corner of the bull room that could be considered a break room. His hands shook as he poured the rich liquid into his cup, causing it to splash over the counter and speckle his shirt. 

"Careful there" Derek was suddenly behind him, making him spin around and spill the coffee even more. Derek caught the cup, brushing Reids fingers in the process. Reid felt a rush of emotions. Glee that his Alpha was so close, and panic that his brain was calling Derek his Alpha. He didn't even realize that he stopped think of the man as Morgan, but as Derek. 

"We have a new case, so I need everyone in the office ASAP" JJ suddenly called from somewhere that Reid didn't even bother to see where. 

"Let me help clean up" Derek set the cup on the counter and started to grab napkins. Reid started, snatching the napkins from the mans hands and frantically wiping up the spilled coffee. He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Reid, we need to talk" The seriousness in the usual light voice made his heart stutter to a stop and he realized that he took in a shaky breath. 

"Get a move on you two" Hotchner called as he walked pass and Reid took the chance to escape to the meeting. He trail closely after Hotchner, following the path he knew by heart but his mind was off in space. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered the heat, waking up to Derek taking care of him and how he wanted to howl in pain whenever the man was away. He was also trying to think of every possibility of what he might want to talk to Reid about. Maybe he never wanted to see his face again. Or he wanted to talk about the game. What if it was friends with benefits. Could Reid handle seeing Derek with others now that he knew what it was like to be with him. They made it to the office and he took his seat. After a few seconds he realized that everyone was staring at him. 

"What?" He glanced around at the group. 

"You're covered in coffee again" Prentiss sighed with sympathy in her eyes. They were always careful with him after his heats. It used to annoy him but this time he was grateful that they weren't throwing around their usual playful jests. He didn't think he could deal with it at the moment. 

"Yeah, I had an accident" 

"With no coffee to show for it?" Reid glanced down at his hands to find that he forgot to grab his cup. A second later his cup was set on the table in from of him by none other then the man he was fleeing from. 

"You forgot this in the cleaning spree you just did" Derek flashed his playful grin and the room eased with a few chuckles. He sighed and nodded his thanks. Reaching forward to grab the cup, he carefully took a sip to find it tasted nothing like the cup that he had poured. Derek had made him a fresh cup and added enough sugar and cream to make it just perfect. He felt his heart give another panicked skip. What was he going to do.  
===================  
The team arrived in Reno Nevada. They were looking for a killer who always dumped the bodies in Sun Valley ditches with a note. A saying that almost everyone who didn't live in the valley said, or at least those who lived in neighboring valleys said. Several people calling it 'Scum Valley'

"What did the note say?" Prentiss asked from he seat next to him in the back as they drove to the latest crime scene. 

"Snitches get stitches and end up in Sun Valley ditches" Reid recited, not looking up from the book he was reading. 

"Who found the latest victim?" The boss asked from the drivers seat. 

"A Professor from University of Reno. She was visiting her Grand Mother with her daughter. Apparently she decided to walk to the store to get some snacks and found the body. She has already been released to go teach a class at the University." Hotch spoke up, flipping through his file. They were hit with the latest victim at the airport. 

"Where is the University?" Gideon asked in his grouchy tone. 

"Just down this street actually" Reid peered around at the buildings and sighed. He had been to Reno once or twice but he never really paid much attention to anything other then his books. 

"Reid, get the Professors name and go check her out. Ask her the usual questions" Gideon suddenly pulled to the side of the road. Reid was handed a paper that had a name, a few times and classrooms numbers and was left on the sidewalk outside one of UNR's buildings. He narrowed his eyes after the truck speeding away. They were keeping something from him. 

"Hey" A young woman ran up. Reid stared as she stopped, panting next to him. He caught a whiff of her scent. She was an Omega too. 

"Yes?" 

"Don't you know it's not the safest to walk alone right now. Why don't we walk together?" 

"What do you mean it's not safe?" Reid asked as she looped her arm through his and they started walking down the path.

"All the murders were Omegas" The woman glanced around with frightened but observant eyes. 

"Oh, do you know where I can find Professor Hughes?" The women didn't skip a beat as they walked.

"Sure, I'm on my way there now" The woman continued to drag him around, up a flight of stairs and through a small door. 

"Is this really the way to go?" Reid tried to pull his arm away but she got him into a room. It took him a minute to realize that it was actually a large class room. 

"Short cut" The Omega turned and leaned against the desk in the center of the stage. "Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" 

"What? You're Professor Hughes?" He leaned back to glare her. 

"Yep" Professor handed him a ID card that had her name and picture. "You can call me Ellie"

"Alright, Ellie. You found a body this morning and I need to ask you a few questions." 

"Ask away, oh young one" Ellie smirked at him but he looked closer and saw horror in her eyes. 

"It's not healthy to ignore something so tragic" 

"But I can't dwell on it cause I have a class to teach and a child to raise" Reid raised an eyebrow at her harshness. "You're questions?" the Omega crossed her arms defensibly but a small shutter seemed to bring frightened tears to her eyes. 

"First question...."  
=================================  
"Reid!" Derek was jogging up from the parking lot. He looked up from his phone to see that he didn't need to call to have someone pick him up. Ellie answered every question with precision and thoroughness that came from being a professor that taught college kids, along with an assertiveness that came from dealing with Alphas that didn't think she fit the qua for teaching. 

"Hey" Reid started walking towards the Alpha but he wanted to run to the other and hide. He walked around campus a little and heard stories of the murders, of teh Omegas and what happened to them before they were murdered. He didn't. He kept his face calm as they met in the middle. 

"We found something that could lead to the killer. This is one of the easiest cases yet" Derek grabbed Reids arm and started to drag him back to the parking lot. "Strangely, even though this town has gambling and hookers, there isn't such a high murder rate. And the people just want the killer out of their town so they can move on with their lives"

"Yes. Professor Hughes was very helpful, but she was extremely frightened." Reid stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "They're scared"

"Mmm, scared how?" Derek stopped pulling him along but the hand remained. 

"I single person doesn't think anything will happen to them, they are always more worried for the ones they love. And since it's Omegas that are being killed, it's got them terrified for their loved ones and they want the killer caught before anyone else is dead." Reid explain his theory even though Dereks hand was distracting him. 

"That explains why even the gangsters and low lives of this town are helping. You should've seen Sun Valley. It looked as if they tried to make it nice, spread out with shops and what once were nice houses. But now, we passed at least three people high off their blocks just getting to the murder scene. They were just walking down the street. We got there and an old man came out to talk about how we were doing everything wrong and slurring his words. Those who weren't out of their minds were either in with drawl or trying to shake it but they were all trying to be helpful"

"That sounds pretty bad" they had made it to the car and Reid slid into the passengers seat while Derek took the drivers. 

"Hey man" Derek leaned back in the seat, he didn't even start the car. Reid wished he did cause the desert sun was getting to him. 

"Hmn" Reid grunted to show that he was listening, even though he to had leaned back and closed his eyes. It seemed like forever before Derek did anything, which was start the car and back it out of the parking place. 

"We are expected at the police station" The Alpha said softly. Reid barely heard due to the fact that he was dozing off. He didn't know why he was suddenly bone tired. Like he had run a hundred miles with no water. 

"Water?" he felt his head roll to the side as he peered at Derek. A bottle landed on his lap and he struggled to get teh lid off. 

"Oh for Christ sake" Derek reached over and snatched the bottle up. Reid didn't even bother to thank him before chugging it down. He was parched, and the world seemed to be loosing color along with staying still. His arms felt like weights had been tied to them as they flopped back into his lap, the empty bottle falling to the floor board. Heat stroke, or sun stroke. Reid couldn't think straight. 

"We're here" Derek stopped the car and hopped out. Reid reached over and tried to grab the handle. He missed. The door suddenly swung open and Derek was standing there, the annoyed glare turned to fear as Reid fell back into his seat. A small snicker came from him and he suck further into the seat, enjoying the feeling. 

"Get up. We need to cool you off" Derek scoped him up and kicked the door shut. Reid chuckled as the world spun, it was like being on a roller-coaster but with muted colors. He was also being carried by Derek so he just decided to enjoy the moment.

"Is he alright?" A stranger asked, holding the door open for them as Derek rushed through. 

"He just over heated" Derek growled, clutching Reid closer as random Alphas peered at them.

"Reid!" JJ placed her hand on his head as he was placed in a seat. "Overheated?" 

"Yeah, I'll get some water" Derek darted away and Reid felt a shiver of fear dart up his spine. A second later the Alpha returned and a wet rag was placed on his forehead. "We'll just let him rest" 

"M' fine" Reid tried to get up, then froze. There were still plenty of Alphas near him, making him uneasy. Derek gave another growl and picked him up again. The rag slid off and JJ caught it. The three of them left the main room for a smaller room that Reid suspected was what the department gave to the team to use. He was placed in another chair that was more comfortable then the first and the rag was placed back on his head. 

"Get some liquid in him while I go tell the others" JJ left the two of them and Reid tucked himself into a ball. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice before" Derek whispered as he brushed a tread of hair behind Reids ear. Another bottle of water was placed to his lips and he took a small sip, reaching up to hold it and managed to grab Dereks hand. 

"Thanks" He sighed before closing his eyes. He was tired of the room spinning, or maybe he was just tired in general.   
=====================================================  
When Reid woke up he found that he was alone in the room. There was a press conference going on and as Reid stood in the door way the rest of his team marched a cuffed man pass with a crazed grin on his face. It took a second to realize that the man was probably the killer and he had missed the entire case. A small sigh escaped him as he watched on. Him being an Omega made him helpless to assist with the case. He did nothing to find the killer and now he couldn't even help by using his brains. They would be heading home but it still wouldn't help anything. 

"How are you feeling?" Derek was suddenly next to him, a nervous smile on his face. 

"Like I need to be alone" Reid placed his hands in his pockets and walked away. He kept his head down as he headed out the station and just walked. Thinking over everything he realized that he messed up bad. If he did it again on another case then he might let a killer get away. He couldn't let that happen, which left one thing to do. He would have to quit. He had to do something else. 

"Hey there" Reid looked up to see Ellie walking out of a tattoo parler. 

"Hey" He shrugged a shoulder in greeting and went back to strolling. 

"Why are you moping?" Ellie jogged up til she was next to him. 

"I need a new job, and I'm not moping" Reid glared at her before returning his gaze to the ground. 

"Well you're a doctor right? How about teaching? There are plenty of openings around the country that need to be filled at Universities" Ellie skipped pass before turning around to walk backwards. 

"Why are you following me?" 

"I'm not, you are following me since I'm ahead of you" 

"Just leave me be" Reid turned away from her and started walking away. 

"Alright, but call if you need anything" Ellie walked off whistling under her breath. Reid turned to watch her leave and saw that she had a tattoo of broken wings on her back, part of which was covered in what looked like plastic wrap. For the first time that day he gave a small smile.   
==================  
"Are you sure Reid?" Hotch sat in from of him on the plain ride back home. Reid had told him his thoughts on quitting his job but the man didn't seem to believe him when he said that he would fail and let killers escape. 

"Yes" Reid was getting annoyed that this was taking so long but they were already an hour in the flight home and he was still sitting there. He needed time to pack his stuff and find another job. 

"How about this," Hotch flipped through some papers before looking up. "You take two weeks off and then come back to see if you can handle it. You just need a breather" 

"Fine" Reid snapped, standing to go to the back of the plane and far from the others as he could. He didn't want to talk to Derek though the Alpha was trying to. The only think keeping him at bay was the others were there and he didn't want to talk in front of them. Reid reached into his bag and pulled out his phone to text Ellie. He got her number from the files and started up a conversation. He was working on getting a job at UNR and being a teacher. She managed to get him an online interview with the Dean of the college and he was grateful. Now he just needed to pack and say his good-byes.


	2. Decisions

They landed in the airstrip but Reid didn't depart with the rest of the team. Instead he was in the bathroom, sitting next to the toilet while trying to catch his breath. The logically reason for him spilling his guts was something he was having trouble thinking about. 

"Reid? Are you alright?" Dereks voice came through the door but Reid was suddenly transported back to a case they did over a year ago. Many children and families died and Derek said that he didn't want to bring children into this world. But now they both started the process, but Reid didn't know what to do with himself. Did he want children? Was he even pregnant or did he eat something bad?

"Yeah, but I need to go to the store on the way back" He called back through the door, "I'll just go by my self."

"Are you sure?" the handle wiggled but he had locked it. 

"Positive" Reid leaned over to spit into the bowl, his stomach rolling again but there was nothing left to come up. He fell back against his backpack and sighed. He was defiantly going to have to get out of town so he could thinking straight without Derek racing through his head. After about ten minutes he managed to get the energy to stand even though barfing drained him. He unlocked the door and slid though. 

"Spencer" Derek caught him in a dear hug that sucked the breath from him. "You got tell me what's going on" Reid felt his emotions raging through him but the largest was pain. 

"I don't have to tell you anything" Reid shoved him away and marched down the isle. He stomped down the stairs to the roadway and turned to see the others had waited up as well. Reid gave them a nod before walking in the other direction. He made his way through the airport and out onto the street where he waved down a cab. He told the cabby to take him to the nearest store with pregnancy tests before sinking into the seat. His heart raced in anger but his eyes were filling with liquid. 

"I can't believe I just yelled at him" He cried out and buried his face in his hands. After several minutes the car stopped and the cabby got out. Reid kept his head down as he hyperventilated. He slowly started to get his breath back as the door swung open and a bag was set on the seat. The cabby closed the door without saying a word before climbing into the front seat. 

"Where to?" The cabby asked and Reid sniffled. He read the name of the cab driver before prattling off the address. He looked in the bag and saw several different types of pregnancy tests and a receipt. He reached over with a shaking hand and riffled though the plastic bag and grabbed the paper slip. They reached his apartment building and Reid felt his eyes tear up again. 

"Thank you" He whispered, keeping his eyes down as he exited the car. He handed to man a hundred. "Thank you so much"

"No problem. You're from the BAU, you people work had to stop killers, so I was repaying the favor" The cabby gestured to the badge he was still wearing before driving off. Reid felt a wave of happiness at the recognition that he received, which was swept away by the thought of loosing killers cause hew as having an Omega moment. Much like the one he just had. 

"Thank you" He said to no one before heading to his place. Walking in he took a deep breath. The scent of Derek and him during Heat was still in his sheets, and made him wish he was back to the night they woke up together.  
==============================  
A soft humming filled his ears as he drifted awake. He was sore, but not as sore as when he was alone during his heats. This time is was an ache that filed him with wonder. He felt complete. The humming seemed to roll over him in waves, the scent of mating burning into his mind so he would remember it forever. There was a pair of arms around him, holding him in place as he realized that they were still connected. 

"Shit" he shuttered before sinking into the chest of the Alpha. He took a deep breath before sighing in content. The arms tightened around him and shifted him around. The know slid out and he cried out at the loss as he was placed on his back. 

"Stay put" Dereks breath mingled with his. Reid tried to grab him to keep him close but the Alpha slipped away. Less then a minute later he was back with some food and several bottles of water. Derek opened a bottle before leaning over and pulling Reid onto his lap. Reid pressed close and took the bottle. He chugged it down as a small plate of food was set in front of him. Which he started to scarf. 

"Slowly" Derek tried to slow him down but Reid nipped his finger. Reid tucked his head down as he ate with his head resting on Dereks chest. He finished the last bite and a Derek handed him another bottle. 

"Thank you" Reid murmured, pressing closer before wrapping his arms around his chest. Derek gave a pleased purr before pulling the both of them back into the bed. They stayed like that for hours. Pressed together in simple harmony but then both their phones rang. They had a case to get to. They showered together before heading off, a single kiss at the door.  
===========================  
Reid realized that he had been standing in the doorway for over five minutes doing nothing. He ripped though the bag and headed to the bathroom. He really had to pee but first he read through the instructions of each test as he pulled them out. There were four, which he thought was a little overboard but at the same time was glad that he would be so sure. It took less then a minute to start the tests, but it said to wait two minutes for results. As he watched, they each flashed positive before the time slot was up. 

"I'm fucked" Reid groaned. He dropped all the tests in the trash before collapsing onto the bed. He wasn't thinking. He wasn't feeling. All he did was lay there. But his decision seemed to be long made. He would leave to go live in Reno and get a job teaching. He couldn't think about anything else but taking care of the baby. He couldn't keep his job. It was too dangerous. He could be targeted and then the baby would be in danger. He couldn't tell Derek cause he didn't want children and he could think he could handle what the Alpha might say. What he might do? He needed to leave, and not tell anyone where he was going. There were plenty of bad guys who he put away as well who were psycho. He had to be somewhere safe.


	3. The Second

The plane ride was quicker then he thought it would be but as he exited the plane he realized that it was because he was too caught up in his thoughts to realize time was passing. His personal property was being shipped later but he had no where to put any of it. His first stop was the college, where he would meet with the Dean and Ellie about the job. He walked pass all the people who he didn't know and they didn't even bother him with a second glance. They used to stare as he walked pass with his team, but now he was invisible. Outside in the parking lot he managed to get a cab and headed to the college. Once again he zone out. His mind raced with everything he was doing, or did. He missed the team but he was too worried about the child. He was being selfish, keeping the pregnancy to himself but he was still frightened about everything that could go wrong. He had read a book about pregnancy's and everything that could go wrong. 

"Here we are" The cabby spoke up and he jerked out of his own mind. 

"Thanks" He dropped some cash in the seat and unloaded his carry-ons. Reid suddenly felt a flash of nervousness as he made his way through the campus, Students passed by, but this time some Alphas checked him out as he passed. His heart skipped a beat as he stopped in front of the Deans door. He stared at the door but before he could knock it swung open. 

"Hey" Ellie stood there with ease as the Dean glowered from behind his desk. "Come on in"

"Thank you" Reid stepped into the room and took a seat. It was a like he expected. Books cases filled to the brim covered the walls and papers scattered across the desk. 

"You are Dr. Reid?" The Dean arched an eyebrow at him and his stomach did a flip. 

"Yes. I've been in the BAU for several years but I needed to get out of all the killings and psychopaths." Reid opened his mouth to say more but the Deans blank stare made him fall silent. For a full five minutes no one said a thing. He cast many glances at Ellie to see if he did something wrong but she was checking out her nails. 

"You're hired. You'll be teaching intro to psychology. Which you may be a little over qualified for but it needs to be taught" The Dean stood and handed him a schedule with dates and times. "These are your classes. Next year you can choose the times and you have a week before they start" 

"Yes Sir. Thank you" Reid stood and took the paper, shook the Deans hand and was suddenly outside the door standing next to Ellie. 

"That went well" Ellie brushed her shirt off before turning to him. "Anything else you need?"

"Do you know a good place to bed down till I find an apartment?" He asked after thinking for a second. 

"Pish-tosh, Why don't you sleep at my house for a few days. I wont charge you and you get to eat my mothers food" Ellie grabbed his bag in one hand and his shoulder with the other before dragging him away. Reid tried to think of an excuse to why he shouldn't but he was tired. He just wanted to sleep before tackling his new job of teaching. They made their way to the parking lot where she tossed his bag into the back of an old Buick. She jumped into the drivers seat and he slid into the passengers seat. The car was a little trashed and the upholstery was torn in several places but when it started, he barely heard it. 

"My baby may look like shit right now but she runs like a dream" Ellie patted the dashboard before throwing it into reverse and zooming out of the parking spot. Then she took off like her tail end was on fire. Even though she was driving like a manic it still took about five minutes to hit the highway. Then another ten to get to a small valley. She just kept driving til there was nothing but sage bush on either side of the two lane road. 

"Where is you're house?" Reid peered out the window and saw some houses out in the distance but she didn't turn off. 

"Don't worry, Limmon Valley is a safe valley, not like scum valley" Ellie flashed him a smile as the last turn off to the small cluster of houses passed. "It's right at the back" 

"Really?" Reid peered out and saw another cluster of houses appear from the darkness. As streets started passing he saw that the houses looked different then the others he saw in Reno. Looking closer he saw the outline of a horse and heard what sounded like a peacock. 

"You live out here?" he asked

"Yep, Lovely isn't it?" Ellie had pride in her voice as she turned onto a street, then a left on the immediate cross street. Seconds later she skidded into the drive way of a house. Reid clambered out of the car and grabbed his bags. The house was initially small, but the garage was converted over and he saw more add ons in the back along with what looked like a small porch and pool in the back. Even further was gates and mini buildings that went along with a ranch. 

"What exactly do you have out here?" Reid asked, a little nervous around the strange animals in the dark. 

"Well theres the goats and the chickens, some ducks and one turkey..." Ellie started listing animals when a rustle came from behind him. Reid spun around just in time to see a cat steak toward him between his legs and up a tree behind him. 

"There's hookah. My sisters cat" she said as they made it to the front door. There was the sound of steps from behind a bush near the door and an extremely old dog appeared. 

"Hey Tasha" Ellie gave the dog a pat on the head and opened the door. "Come on in" As Reid walked in Tasha followed, having difficult with the step as several cats shot out. 

"Why do you have so many cats?"

"Funny story, we are kind of the charity place for stray animals in this little part of the valley" Ellie dropped her bags on the bed and gestured for him to follow. "Every once in a while we get an animal thrown over the fence or it's pawned off on us. The last cat had kittens, but they were all crazy wild. No matter how much we held them and loved them, they still bit and clawed people. So not all of them got adopted. We did make sure they were all spayed and neutered before they became in-door out-door cats" 

"You get animals chucked over you fence and you just take care of them?" Reid was led into a room that was mostly empty except for a bed and night stand. 

"What else were we to do" Ellie dropped his bags on the bed and headed for the door. "I'm going to see how dinner is going. You just make yourself comfy and come out when you're ready" Then she was gone. 

Reid dropped to the bed and sighed. She was very generous for letting him stay but he didn't know why. Stuff like that didn't happen any more. She was like the old grandma you read about in stories that help people even when she's on her last breath. He took a second to rest before unpacking what little he had. A few changes of clothes and his tooth brush and he was good to go. He shoved the empty bags under the bed before heading out to the kitchen. Ellie was frowning at a plate that had some pasta on it. 

"Healthy?" she groaned, dramatically trowing an arm over her eyes. 

"Yes healthy" An older, rounder women handed him a plate of the pasta, which came from a casserole dish. "Here you go little one. Eat up" 

"Thank you" Reid took the dish and sat down at the table. Ellie and her mother sat down as well. The two women chatted as they ate. Several times they tried to get him to join in on the conversation but he gave short answers to til they gave up. As he finished up his last bite, a weight settled on his leg. Looking down he saw another old dog. This was was obviously blind, her muzzle covered in grey. 

"Oh, sorry about her. Bobby is almost seventeen and not all upstairs anymore" Ellies mother stood and gently lead the old dog away with nudges and pats. Bobby slipped and slid till she made it to a pillow where she laid down. 

"She isn't a bather. By the way, what do I call you" Reid stood with his empty dish before awkwardly glancing around. 

"Just call me Frances" The woman took his dish and dropped it into the sink. Ellie grabbed the rest of the dishes and did the same. 

After everything from dinner was cleaned up they went to the living room. There was a large TV against one wall, two couches and three lazy boys. They all sat down with different books. Spencer started on his classes and before he knew it was almost midnight. 

"Thank you for everything, but I'm going to go to bed" He stood and tucked his papers under his arm. 

"What?" Ellie glanced up from her book then glanced at the clock. "Shit. Mom we need to go to bed." 

"Why?" Spencer asked as she turned off the lights and gathered up her books. 

"We both have an early morning tomorrow. Mom works at the food bank warehouse and I have a morning class" Ellie shut off the last light and they all headed off to their separate rooms. As Spencer settled into the strangely comfortable bed, he sighed. He wished someone was there to sleep next to him, specifically Derek but that wasn't going to happen.   
===============================  
The next morning he was haggled into going to a small cafe. At first he moped around till he realized that everyone seemed to know each other. Many were hard looking men that had small family, or a larger family. A few Alphas watched him when he went to the restroom which made him nervous. The food was wonderful, better then he thought it would be. He scarfed the entire plate and soon found that he was lethargic. 

"I'll pay" Ellie stood and headed off to the front counter were there was a few people standing and talking. Spencer watched her and got a small smile on his face as she weeved through, handing off the bill to a waitress.

"So, why are you running?" Frances looked at him with a sternness but there was also sympathy. 

"I'm not running from anything" Spencer glanced away before finishing his coffee. The books say he can have a maximum of one cup of coffee a day without causing any trouble with the baby. 

"Oh yes, many young, pregnant Omegas come to Reno to get a new start with just a few possessions and freak out when ever an Alpha glances at them" Frances gave him a small pat on the hand to take some sting from her words and stood. Spencer followed, deep in thought. Frances and Ellie were kind people who help those who needed help, but there were also cunning and sardonic. 

"All good?" Ellie skipped up with a grin on her face and there were off back to the house.   
=======================  
Once they were back, Frances took off and Ellie started to wash the dishes from last night. 

"So, you can stay here to work on your teaching plan or you can come with me to the college" Ellie spoke as she scrubbed, "But remember you smell like a prego Omega that hasn't been mated. So like candy to Alphas and you'll be hit on more then ever before" 

"I'll stay" Spencer yelped. He didn't want anything to do with any Alpha. 

"Alright, there's food in the fridge that you can have whenever you want and ice cream in the freezer in the pantry" She finished the last of the dishes before grabbing her keys. "Call if you need anything" And with that Spencer was alone. He started to regret his decision but settled at the table to work. After a few hours his stomach started to rumbled and he stood to check out what was in the fridge. There was some left overs from the previous night that he heated in the microwave. As he sat back down the door swung open. Ellie stormed in with an angry look on her face. 

"What happened?" Spencer asked, a little frightened by her fury. 

"Dan Smith happened, I wish that Alpha got what was coming. No I wish I could beat him in the head with a two-by-four" Ellie snarled, her hands curled as if she was strangling an imaginary person in front of her. 

"Still doesn't explain what happened" 

"He's a student of mine, well was a student of mine. A few weeks ago he was expelled for unsavory behavior to the Omega Professors, including me. Grabbing my ass and trying to nip my neck as I pass. I saw him on campus chasing after some younger Omegas and kicked his balls right up his ass hole." This time the anger was replaced by a small chuckle. 

"Wait, did he hang around the campus a lot after he was expelled?" Spencer felt his head start to spin. 

"Yeah, so?" Ellie gave him a shrug before heading to the kitchen. Spencers mind was racing. He needed to look at the files of his last case. He scrambled out of the car and raced to his room, clawing up some folders he found the one he was looking for. He had printed out all the information on the killer and loaded all the tapes onto a flash drive so he could go over it but he hadn't got the chance. He ripped through page after page before grabbing his lap top and plugging in the flash drive. He watched the interrogation and there was something off. The Alpha didn't work alone. He had a partner and all the major killings started a few weeks before, with Omegas from the campus. 

"Oh no" Reid jumped to his feet and raced to find Ellie. He realized that over an hour had passed and he couldn't find the Omega in the house. His heart skipped a beat as he raced out teh front door. Her car was still in the drive way so she was still home. He turned and ran to the side of the house to get to the back yard but skidded to a halt. Ellie was sitting on a bench under a large elm tree with a shovel. 

"Hey Reid" Her voice was thick with pain and when she turned to look at him he saw that she had been crying. As he got closer he saw a grave had been dug with something wrapped up in a blanket sitting at the bottom. "Bobby died, so I'm burying her next to her grand daughter" she pointed to a small hill of dirt right under the tree.

"I'm so sorry" Spencer sat down and pressed close to her. Her head fell to her chest and she started to shake. 

"Both of these dogs, plus Spaz who was Bobby's daughter and Caspers Mom, got my sisters and though the worst of times. I owe Bobby my sanity cause she gave me my Cassy" Ellies voice was high pitched but she suddenly wiped her tears away. "No use letting her stay un-buried any longer" She stood and started shoveling dirt into the grave. Spencer glanced around and saw another shovel, which he used to help. In no time the grave was filled. 

"What did you come out here for?" Ellie leaned her shovel against the fence and turned to him. Everything came rushing back to him. 

"We have to get to the police station now" He turned and ran, "And I need to use your phone to call my team, they missed the second killer" He made it to the car, Ellie was right behind him with the keys and her cell phone. She tossed it to him as she started the car and they were off. Spencer punched in the numbers of the only person he knew that always picked up. 

"Hello" Dereks voice made his breath catch. He tried to talk but nothing came out. His eyes teared up and he gasped for breath. "Anyone there?" 

"Derek" Spencer cried, trying not let it be heard how scared he really was at the moment. 

"Pretty boy, where are you?" Derek practically yelled through the phone and he cringed. He would never admit to Derek that he loved being called pretty by the Alpha but the man sounded broken and he was the one who cause that.

"I need you and the others to come back to..."

"REID!" Ellie suddenly screeched, her hand clapping over his chest and then the car was slammed into. They spun and the phone flew from his hand. His head cracked against something and everything went black.


	4. The deep sleep.

Spencer was floating in nothingness. It was kind of peaceful. He had nothing to think about, to worry about. Nothing, just blissful nothingness. He didn't have any thoughts in his head for once, bouncing around and clashing as they settled into the information banks that was his memory. After a while thought, he became aware of stiffness. At first he couldn't identify where it was coming from, but it was steadily getting worse. He was slowly waking up as it progressed to pain. His stomach turned but it was empty. Spencer tried to open his eyes but they felt as if they were glued shut, and panic started to set in. The pain had leveled off to a steady stream of agony but he couldn’t call out or see what was causing it. 

“Spencer?” Ellie’s voice echoed in his head, more like a skipping record than anything else. Suddenly something cool landed on his face, wiping away the glue from his eyes with gentleness. It made his shiver as he realized how hot he was. It was like he was on fire. 

“Spencer” This time the voice wasn’t calling out to him. More like someone who is still trying even though they have lost hope, like they themselves were ready to give up. He tried to open his eyes again, and they did flicker. But a sting in his arm made them drop close again. He fought to stay out of the blissful darkness and focused on the pain. It didn’t work. Once again he was drifting. 

“Leave us BE!” Ellie was screaming. His heart broke at the fear as he heard her fear. Her sobs accompanied arms wrapped around his body. There was something off about it though. Like he had grown cause they didn’t reach fully around. This time he didn’t bother to try to open his eyes as the darkness swarmed around him. He would try again the next conscious. 

“Ellie” This time Spencer managed to speak. He tried to open his eyes and found he got the right one open. Crust bit into his lids as he blinked the one eye. There was only a dim light but it was enough for him to see that he wasn’t near the car crash. Nor was he any where he had ever seen before. Ellie was suddenly next to him. 

“Spencer” She gave him a hug but he was stuck on her appearance. She was filthy, not to mention her shorter hair had grown at least two inches. “You’re awake” She ducked from his vision, coming back a second later with a small hand towel that she used to wipe his eyes again. 

“What happened?” He gasped, finding that he was parched like never before in his life. Looking down he found an IV in his arm attached to a fluid bag. 

“The car crash wasn’t an accident” Ellie pulled back but Spencer wasn’t listening anymore. He was more interested in his body, more specific, his stomach. It had grown. It looked like he had swallowed a melon. 

“How long have we been here?” Spencer asked his voice low and rough. 

“I’m not sure, but a few months” Ellie bowed her head. “I lost track after the first two” 

“WHAT?” Spencer tried to sit up but his body gave out under him. “Months” He sobbed, dropping a hand over his face. 

“It gets worse” Ellie cringed at the sound of a slamming door, which was followed up quickly by footsteps stomping across some gravel outside before a door swung open. A figure stood in the door for a heartbeat before he slammed the door shut. 

“The other Omega is up” A voice spoke, deep and nasty. Ellie snarled at him in an animal like manner but the man didn’t seem to care. He reached over and unhooked a loop of chain from the wall, then threw it over his shoulder as he pulled it across to the opposite side of the room. 

“Coward” Ellie snapped. Spencer watched helplessly as his friend was dragged to the opposite side of the room of the man by her ankle. The man hooked the chain onto another hook on the wall before walking to the bed Spencer was occupying. 

“Your insults are nothing to greater being than you” The Alpha didn’t even bother to glance at Ellie but was more focused on Spencer. 

“What are you staring at?” Spencer spat out, angry about everything that was happening. 

“Just inferior scum that is the only way to keep the species alive by reproducing offspring” The Alpha circled the bed before rudely placing a rough hand on his stomach. 

“Hey” Spencer tried to smack the hand away but instead the Alpha grabbed him by the wrist. 

“Mind your place, dog” The man snarled as he bent Spencers arm. Spencer realized it was his arm that was bringing him in and out of consciousness. It was bending at an odd angle. 

“That’s enough” a small pebble smacked the Alphas head and his eyes went dark with fury. The Alpha turned and stormed to Ellie who scrambled to stand. The Alpha grabbed her by the arm, bringing it down over his leg. A loud crack filled the room, followed by a strangled squawk from Ellie. 

“Ellie?” Spencer tried over and over to stand as the Alpha left, chuckling under his breath. His friend was curled in a ball around her arm. He called out to her but she didn’t reply. She did however stand. Her body shook and he saw her ribs as she cradled her arm to her crest. After standing there for a full minute, she reached back with her good arm and picked up the chain. She then slowly started to walk to him, pulling and tugging the chain through the loops till she could sit on the bed again. Spencer was ready. When she was making her way over he had gathered up everything he could use to patch he back up. 

“That it how it is worse. Plus he has been giving you stuff to make you sleep. I don't know how it would effect the child but I couldn't stop him.” Ellie murmured under her breath, her eyes dull with pain and loss. Spencer tried not to let his hands shake as he picked up her arm. Pulling it toward his he saw that it was a clean break, which was good for them. He took a deep breath, and then snapped it back into place. Ellie instantly tensed, crying out through clinched teeth. Spencer quickly bandaged it up and place it in a make shift sling. 

“Why is he keeping us here?” He asked, just finishing up the sling. 

“He and his friend believe that Omegas are nothing but animals. That they aren’t really people, and as such don’t deserve to live like human beings.” Ellie gave him a nudge and he scooted over so she could lie next to him. “They are trying to start a revolution to make all Alphas, well, Alphas of everything and everyone. The only problem is that Omegas are the ones that bring babies into the world, so they are trying to make it seem like we are cattle. Ready to be impregnated by any Alpha at anytime, and do it again and again till we die” 

“But that will never work” Spencer muttered under his breath but a thought struck him. “Did he…. Um…”

“He did not try to rape me. He thinks it is an act of utmost sin to pleasure oneself with an Omega.” Ellie seemed to sink into the bed, growing smaller and smaller. He placed his arm on hers and she started to cry. 

“He did something else, didn’t he” He whispered, trying to figure out how to comfort her. 

“Pretty much the turkey baster method” she shook, not looking at him until he gave her a hug. Her cries were quiet but her entire body shook. “I wasn’t frightened of him before, he was just an Alpha who is completely insane, and he can never break me. But I haven’t had my heat in months and he has giving me something to fear.”

“How did he…?” Spencer started to ask but it clicked. She was pregnant.

“What is he going to do to the baby when it’s born? What if it’s an Omega? What if it’s an Alpha?” she clawed at the blankets, her breath coming in quick gasps. Spencer glanced around in panic but then took a deep breath. She had taken care of him for months, now it was time to return a small part of the debt 

“It’s going to be alright Ellie. We are going to get out of here before anything bad happens to our babies” As Spencer spoke there was the sound of the door opening, and then closing upstairs. He suddenly knew that they were getting out that day, but there was also dread. 

“We’ve been here for months” Ellie groaned, but she had stopped crying. She seemed to be distracted by something. 

“What are you doing?” He cried as she ripped the blankets away from him. He opened his mouth again but all that came out was a moan. He lower body seemed to heave at the same time. 

“Holy shit, you’re bleeding” Ellie jumped from the bed and tried to run, but the chain stopped her short and she face planted on the floor 

“Are you alright?” He panted, his breath vanishing as the pain eased. He evened out his breath as Ellie picked herself up. 

“Stupid chain” She growled, grabbing it before making her way to a small box tucked away in the corner. She had to drop the chain to grab it and her trip back to the bed took longer. It was three waves of pain before she got to him. 

“What do we do?” He cried out as she propped him up. 

“Well, premature labor and not being in a hospital” she pulled the blanket up and gently took his arm that had the IV. “Try not to pull it out” She made sure it wasn’t tangled with anything and not in the way. 

“What good is an IV now” Spencer cried out, but his mind was already answering the question for him. It was also counting the percentage that he would survive, which was a higher than the percentage that the baby would survive. It broke his heart and made him panic all the more. 

“Calm down, just breathe though the contractions.” Ellie was no longer the broken Omega that was crying next to him minutes before. Now she was steady, level headed as she worked. He focused on her and started to calm down. It didn’t last long as the sound of a car door slamming and rushed footsteps racing toward them. 

“He can’t be back. It’s too soon” Ellie stared at the door but her hands wrung the blanket. Spencer felt a rush of water spill from him and cried out in disgust. 

“SPENCER” Derek was suddenly outside the door, pounding on it like a crazed animal. “Are you in there?” 

“DEREK” Spencer cried out as another wave of agony hit him. There was silence, and then the door was kicked in. Derek Morgan stood there with a pained yet relieved look on his face. Spencer was reaching out for him and his Alpha was at his side in moments. 

“Baby” Derek gave him a hug. It was gentle, but Spencer could feel Derek holding back his strength. 

“Hey, this is touching but he needs to get to a hospital” Ellie was back, this time she was less calm. 

“Yes yes” Derek pulled out a phone and called for an ambulance but froze as Spence moaned in pain. 

“He went into premature labor” Ellie explained as Spencer tried to see through tears. He caught a flash of panic from Derek as something pinched his arm. Ellie had pulled the IV out.

“Right. We need to leave” Derek wiggled his arms under Spencer and lifted him. Spencer pressed closer to the Alpha, letting the pain wash over him till it eased into a dull ache. He was still having contractions but his Alpha was somehow making them more bearable. 

“Just keep going” Ellie shouted as Spencer was floating. It didn’t even feel like he was being carried. He wasn’t being jostled around as one would expect when being carried. He flinched at the sunlight striking his face so he buried it into Dereks chest. After what felt like forever he peered out to see he was a few feet from the top of a hill. As they rounded the top an ambulance and a few cars came skidding into view. 

“Where Ellie?” He murmured. He couldn’t see her anywhere. Then he remembered. She was chained and they didn’t have anything to break the chains. “You just left her?” He cried out, smacking Dereks chest, holding back frightened tears. 

“Spencer, I had to…” Derek placed him on a stretcher as the responders started to check him over. 

“I can’t believe you left her” He felt something in his chest. It felt like he was being ripped away from his sister, like he would never see her again. 

“Spencer, she’ll be fine” Derek tried to calm him down but a rush of blood accompanied agony in his abdomen. Spencer fell back and nearly blacked out. He heard voices talking to him frantically as he was loaded up. He slowly realized they were speeding along as Derek held his hand. A call was being sent ahead to make sure everything was ready for him. 

“Derek?” Spencer tightened his grip but he felt his exhaustion growing. 

“Baby” Dereks scent wafted over him and he sighed. 

“I’m tired.” Spencer felt his hand being crushed but it was nothing to the pain in the rest of the body. He closed his eyes. The next time he opened them he found that he was staring at the panels of the hospital ceiling. 

“It’s going to be OK. You’re going to be OK.” Derek was still by his side but he seemed close to panicking. 

“Derek, I’ll be fine” Spencer forced a smile on his face. 

“Alright Mr. Reid, you need to push.” The voice came from a man who he guessed was the doctor. He did as he was told, making the pain increase lower down. After the first push he felt his exhaustion return but refused to black out. 

“And again” The doctor was the calmest person in the room. The nurses that were rushing around seemed to be affected at least a small amount by Dereks panic or it might just be the events leading them there. Derek was rubbing Spencers hands and stomach. Pretty much any part of the Omega that the Alpha could reach he was petting. 

“Rmember to breath” Derek was calming down. 

“You too” Spencer flashed a smile. This one was more heartfelt, making Derek relax. Spencer found that he was feeling awake and saw another IV was in his arm. This one seemed to be giving him better liquid than the other.

Less than an hour passed before a baby boy was born. Spencer had collapsed back into the bed. He was in agony. He didn’t get to see his son before the baby was swept from the room. He wanted his baby but his child was born early and needed to be taken care of by professionals. He did however make Derek go with the nurses who took their son. 

“Mr. Reid?” The doctor suddenly popped up from between his legs. For the first time during the birthing process the man looked worried. “I’m going to need you to start pushing again” 

“WHAT?” Spencer cried out before a familiar pressure of pain hit his lower back.

“You’re having another baby” The doctor explained, and the nurses darted around as they prepared for another baby. Spencer fell back into the bad and tried to hold in frightened tears. He didn’t think he had the strength to bring another being into the world. 

“Can you bring Derek back” he asked his voice barely louder than the beeping monitors. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to have your Alpha in here” The doctor explained. Spencer stared at him in confusion. Then it clicked. If things went south, Derek might lose his control of his Alpha side and no one wants that. 

“Is there anyone else” He bit back a wail at the situation and a contraction. The doctor scratched his chin before murmuring something to one of the Nurses. The nurse nodded and jogged out the door. 

“I’m seeing if there is someone who can come in. But I need you to push….NOW” Spencer did. Slowly the world dissolved into nothing but breathing and pushing. His eyes were shut tight when a hand gently took his. He opened his eyes to see Ellie.

“Hey there” Ellie smirked at him and he gave her a wobbly smile. “Twins. You and the Derek guy must have had fun” 

“It’s not that uncommon. There are actually…” Spencer started to rattle off the statistics of twins but the baby demanded that he push. 

“Shut up and have the kid” Ellie was rough but she brushed his hair from his face. He fell back into the labor but this time he heard Ellie giving reassurance, though his eyes were closed so he didn’t see the frightened faces. It was longer. More than three hours before he heard the words that made his heart skip a beat. 

“One more push” The doctor called. Spencer summoned the last of his strength and pushed. It was weak but enough and a small wailing filled the room. He sobbed in relief, opening his eyes to see his new born daughter get rushed away. She was pink and healthy looking but his eyes closed before he could see anything else.

“Spencer!” Ellie shook him but he drifted off, he was done. His baby’s were breathing and Derek was there for them. He faintly heard the doctor telling Ellie to leave and her telling him to shove it as he fell into darkness.


	5. THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer realized he was a moron.

Spencer was fully aware of what was going on around him as he regained hearing. It appeared to be only a few second of blacking out but it made his heart skip a beat when he heard the commotion around him, 

"He's back" The doctor was panting now. 

"Oh thank goodness" Ellie was clutching at his arm. "But why did he stop breathing in the first place"

"The strain of giving birth early, to two babies along with it being his first pregnancy and everything that happened before" said the doctor as he rushed around. 

"I'm going to tell Derek real quick" Ellies hand vanished from his and he opened his eyes. 

"That's good" the doctor swung a light in front of his eyes and he cringed away. "Very good. There doesn't seem to be any permanent damage, but we will have to do a few tests to fully determine if everything is fine" 

Spencer answered with a grunt and closed his eyes. His brain was a blur but he did remember three things. Well, three people. 

"Babies" He pawed at the nurse nearest to him and she patted his arm. 

"Your babies are perfectly healthy and your Alpha is with them" the nurse cooed to him but there was a thud at the door. It was suddenly wretched open and Derek raced in. The nurse leaped clear as the Alpha made a straight line to Spencer. 

"What happened?" asked Derek, his hunched position over Spencer looking very uncomfortable. 

"Mmm" Spencer didn't answer, he was busy breathing in his Alphas scent. A low growl brought his attention back to the room and he saw that Derek was watching closely as the remaining nurse injected a liquid into his IV. 

"What is that?" Derek glared her down but she was not to be intimidated. The Beta nurse meet his eyes with ease. 

"It will help him recover and eases the pain of giving birth" The nurse headed to the door. "I'll see if I can get the babies so you can see them" Then they were alone. 

"The babies?" Spencer lifted his head but it was too heavy and it dropped back to the pillow. They sat there in silence for a moment before Spencer realized that he should probably explain himself. 

"Derek?" He started but paused to take a deep breath. "I'm sorry I was being an idiot and ran away instead of dealing with it. And then got myself kidnapped, and didn't tell you that I was pregnant. I was scared that one of our past killers we captured would try to get revenge if they knew that there was a child and no there are two" 

"Spencer" Derek interrupted but Spencer found that he couldn't stop. 

"I didn't have the most ideal childhood and I wanted the babies to be perfect and I didn't know what to do considering we aren't mated or even dating before the pregnancy but I love you and I couldn't handle it if you hated me for running and I heard your voice when I realized that there was a second killer and it hurt more then if you hated me cause I caused you pain and....and...." He stuttered to a stop due to needing a breath through the tears and sobs. 

"My little Omega" Derek gathered him up in his arms in a bear hug, breaking the remains of Spencer's heart into pieces. "I could never hate you, and I will protect you against anything and anyone. I can't believe that I'm a father but this is the happiest moment of my life and I will never give any of you three up."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Spencer repeated and clung to the Alpha, who just held him and let him get everything out. After what felt like hours he was shoved back down into the bed and Derek gave him a deep kiss. They were both panting by the time they were interrupted by the door opening. Several people came in. A few nurses pushing two transportable cribs that looked like incubators that held his newborn babies. 

"Mine" Spencer grunted. This time he managed to sit up and stretched out his hands to them. 

"Here" Derek pushed a button on the side of the bed and the back lifted till he could relax without having to lay back down. His lower extremities ached but he was too excited to see his children to bother with it. Ellie followed them in keeping a close eye on everything. 

"Miss Hughes, please" the same nurse that faced Derek was now trying to keep Ellie outside the door. She looked torn for a second before pointing at Derek. 

"You got this?" She asked, glaring hi down as she did so. Spencer could feel the waves of surprise coming from the Alpha and chuckled. 

"I got this" Derek answered and Ellie stayed a second longer to eye him up and down. She flashed Spencer a relieved grin but there was exhaustion behind it before she strolled out the door. 

"She was with you in the shed, but I heard you crashed at her place before you were kidnapped." Derek murmured to him, his eyes still on the door. "It's not like you to make friends that quickly" 

"Hey" Spencer shot a glare at him, but then nodded. Both the incubators were pulled to the right side of the bed considering the fact that Derek was taking up the entire left side. Spencer stared at his offspring. They were small. He was frightened they would disappear into nothingness if he took his eyes off them for a second. His daughter was just an ounce heavier then her older brother but they were both perfect. 

"They are in the incubators as a precaution but they are strong" The nurse snapped open the lid to the incubator with his son and gentle opened it. She reached in and pulled out the baby and handed him to Spencer. As he looked down at his son, he realized that he would never love anyone as much as he loved the baby in his arms. He didn't need to be told how to hold him, everything slipped into place. When he finally managed to pull his gaze away from his son he saw that Derek was holding their daughter. He looked the same way Spencer felt and all the pain that happened to bring them into the world was gone. He wouldn't change a thing. 

"You know when I followed our son out to keep an eye on him, I thought everything was good. He was fighting and screaming the entire time and I knew he would be just fine" As Derek spoke Spencer looked down on the wide eyed baby in his arms and smiled. "But then they started rushing around again and I wasn't allowed to go back to you. I fought and they tried to put me in a room to calm down but I refused to leave our son. If I couldn't get to you then I was going to stay with him. It seemed like years, but then they rolled up with our daughter and I was shocked. My little Omega just gave birth to twins and I didn't even know." 

"Derek?" Spencer shifted so their son was stretched out on his chest and reached out with his free hand. 

"The nurse had gotten Ellie, but she asked me first if it was alright if she could go in to help you and I told her to get in there" Derek took his hand and smiled at him. "I heard the doctor yell something about flat lining and tried to get into the room. Hotch and Rossi held me back. A few minutes later Ellie came out and said that you were awake again and that they did loose you for a moment. I was at a loss of what I was to do. I almost lost you." Derek took a deep breath and managed to smile at him. "But enough on that. What are we going to name these two?" Spencer stared at him blankly for a second. 

"I haven't thought of names." He admitted, he really didn't have the time to with everything that went on. "But we can name our daughter after your mother, if you want" This time it was Derek who stared blankly at him but a wide grin spread across his face. 

"I would love that, Pretty boy" Derek leaned over and gave him a wet kiss.

"I don't know about any boy names, but I would like to stay away from anything work related" Spencer admitted, moving to cradle him once again. 

"How about Abe" Derek cocked his head to the side so he could see their son better. "Or Kevin, maybe Raphael" Their son suddenly gave a high pitched squeal and Derek gave a soft chuckle. 

"I think he wants to be called Raphael" Spencer nuzzled his son’s forehead. He pulled back at the sound of the door opening. In walked Hotch. Garcia followed with a grin on her face. They all were beaming at them and Spencer felt his face heat up. He wondered why Garcia would travel all the way but didn’t bother to think too hard. He was glad she was there. That they were all there.

“Aw, look at the two of them” Garcia cooed. She scrunched up her face in glee before flashing a mischievous grin. “And the babies are adorable too”

“Gracia” Derek was grinning from ear to ear as well.Spencer was sure that he would get cramps in his face if he kept it up. The door opened again, this time Ellie was back. Her hand covered her stomach. Instantly he knew that she was pregnant, but he knew that she could handle it. Closely following her was Frances, who was talking to Rossi. 

“What’s going on?” Hotch was watching their boss as he turned, a frown on his face. 

“Dan Smith was murdered on his way to the jail.” Rossi spoke gravely but Spencer was looking at Ellie, who in turn was watching her mother. Frances flashed the smallest smirk of satisfaction as she glanced at her daughter, and then a nod. Ellie said nothing but turned back to the conversation. She refused to meet his eye.

“How?” Derek sounded shocked, but also slightly delighted “He was under complete protective custody” 

“It looked like a gang hit, but no officer was hurt. They say they were mobbed and held back, but no one raised a violent hand to them once they were secured. The attackers beat and…..” Rossi stopped, glancing at Ellie. 

“Maybe it would be better if we talked about this later.” Rossi gave a nod to Ellie, who wiped away a stay tear but nodded back. Spencer fought inside for a second before sighing. He couldn’t tell the others that they had anything to do with it. He knew Frances was protecting her daughter and the woman was extremely motherly. She did it for him as well as anyone who would’ve been hurt by the Alpha. 

“Thank you for finding us” Ellie smiled at his team and Spencer felt his chest swell with pride for them’ He couldn’t believe that he would ever leave them.

“Thank you for taking care of Reid for us” Hotch gave her a small smile and the two women left. But not before Ellie gave his a kiss on the cheek and his babies’ one each on their heads. 

“Anyway” Derek lifted up the tiny bundle in his arms. “This is Fran, our daughter” He seemed to be bursting to get it out. 

“And this is Raphael, our son” Spencer added, tucking the blanket away from his bundles face. His friends surrounded the bed and all started talking but Spencer wasn’t listening. He was too busy soaking up the love and loyalty he was feeling at the moment. Plus he was tired, and happy to be home. 

“Spencer” Derek ran a hand through his head and he suddenly wished he could take a shower. 

“I’m alright, just glad to home” he leaned into the hand and smiled. “I never want to leave again”

“Aw” Garcia squealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Sorry people, but please comment. XP

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment XP


End file.
